


Nothing like it seems

by Bennydrowned152



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Amnesia, Build up, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Police officer felix, Traumatized cry, light gore, web of lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: In this world, you can't judge a book by its cover.





	

Nothing made sense... This was just to easy. Felix stared through the glass of the recording booth at the small pale man sitting on the other side, his face smeared from blood of the unknown, his arms wrapped up in clean guaze as that was the only thing he was willing to let them do. His head hung low, staring down at the table with hollow blue eyes that seemed like they could burst at any moment with tears, not that anyone could blame him, after what they had just saved him from.

For months, the department have been receiving videos and photos of things that we had hoped to only see in movies. Hands tied behind their backs, lips down shut as to keep them silent, forever. They'd be kept hostage for weeks till there was nothing but air and blood in their system before that sick fuck would finally put them out of their misery. But him.

The blonde exited the recording booth to go just next door, opening the soothing brown door slowly as to not scare him but the screech quickly said it was to late. Felix practically jumped over to the other, wrapping his arms around the stranger as to help him calm down. It was unprofessional, he knee but... He could stand to see anyone upset and what was the use of questioning the poor man if he was just going to sit and cry the hole way through?

"Take it easy pal, I'm not going to hurt you." The Swedish tried in a soft tone but the brunette refused to let go of his legs that where now pressed against his chest almost inhumanly. The bumps of his spine stuck out like a sore thumb, every rib could be counted but this was more then just his capture starving him, this seemed to have been a problem for years.

"Okay? Okay. Now, let's just take a moment to calm down and let's go over your story once again, if you don't mind." Felix didn't wait for a answer before he pulled out the metal seat sitting across the table with a low hum as he finally placed a thin file down on the table, giving a warm smile as the two sat in silence for a few good minutes. He didn't know what he was waiting for, the stranger, or cry as everyone around the station called him, never spoke without being spoken to." Its been a while sense I've last seen you, how long?"

"Only two hours." 

"... Its felt like longer." The blonde chuckled under his breath, though Cry never looked up from his knees, his voice rasp but he refused to drink anything, saying he wasn't allowed to. " do you remember anything? Your name? Your mothers name? Anything? "

He was quickly met with silence, of course. The day they found him, he was rushed to the hospital where he show extreme signs of amnesia but he remembered every detail of what happened to him like it was something he read straight out of a story, word from word. The way the rats nibbled on his fingertips and ears, the smell of rotting sewage and blood lingering in the air for days in the hot sun. The way his attacker slammed his head down against the stone flooring though beating hadn't been on any of the passed victims but no one would be able to tell, their lips where sewn for life and death.

"... Okay, let's go over you story then." Cry only gave a faint nod as Felix began what he had wroten down just a few hours ago when the brunette was first removed from the hospital after refusing to let any of the nurses touch him anymore." You where walking home from school, yes? When he said you where pulled into a dark alley by... A attacker, where he began to beat you?"

Cry was silent was again as if thinking it over in his head before he'd give another nod but now if was Felix's turn to shut up.

"Look Cry,"

"That's not my damn name."

"Of course, sorry sir... Look, I would really love to put this bastard behind bars for good for what he's done to not only you but countless others but.... There are a few holes in your story."

"What do you mean." /I think its utter bull shit/ Felix thought to himself before giving a warm smile once again as if to bite back a bark.

"Its just, not ever thing makes sense. You told the officer in here before me, he knocked you out with some kind of 'drug' on a rag, and now your saying he beat you." Cry looked up at this with wide watery eyes, his skin sunken around his eyes and hollowed under his cheek bones. His lips busted with dry blood with bruises covering his face where what could only be assumed as when he was 'beaten' though it took a lot more then just those pair of baby blue eyes to make Felix believe." I'm just trying to help you is all."

Silence.

Everything was silent.

Felix and Cry sat in silence for almost a hour, waiting for either to speak before the blonde stood up with a grunt.

"Get your story together and then well talk again but for now, your stuck here." Cry jumped at the other voice, tears beginning to stream down his bruised cheeks but Felix could only scoff. He didn't know what was causing him to act like this but... No matter how much evidence was shoved before him, he couldn't believe a word that came out of the kids mouth. Sure, he wanted to help him as much as the next guy but how could he help someone if all they where feeding him was lies?

The Swedish man looked back at Cry just as he was shutting the door but he wasnt met with a teary eyed boy, he was met with hatred filled navy blue eyes. There was no sign the had been crying just a few seconds ago but just as it was there, it was gone and replaced with that same flushed face with tears dripping down his chin.

Something was right with that boy and Felix was determined to learn what.

 

It was barely even a hour before Felix had been called in to the chiefs officer, shades drown, this was bad. The blonde couldn't even knock on the door before he was practically pulled inside the rather large room.

"Kjellberg, we need to discuss Cry." The thick smell of cigars lingered in the air though the chief had stopped smoking a week ago.

"Agreed, I honestly believe we should call in a profess-"

"The poor kid is in constant fear and has been looking over his shoulder ever sense we pulled him out of that hell hole, he refuses to talk to anyone but you and I believ-"

" yes exactly, that's why I think he should be under constant supervision, he could be a threat to himself and possibly others, Cry is no where near stable enough to be alone by himself." Finally someone was seeing from his point of view.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Here, so I'm assigning you to watch over him." What." You are to watch over his every move and never leave his side. He can stay at your house where he will be safe."

"Wait, I really don-"

"Non sense, it was your idea after all now go pack up for the night, you have a guest to attend too." /You've got to be kidding me../


End file.
